The Best Wedding Ever
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: Kensi and Deeks decide to get married. the wedding takes place in Paris. I am using my parents wedding story because it is honestly the best wedding story I have ever heard.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So I got this idea when I went to visit my family, every time I visit them the topic of my parents wedding comes up. I have heard the story a million times but it still kills me every time because it is the funniest wedding story EVER. I changed it to Densi and tried to add some more amazingness to it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. I wish I did, but that will never happen so I just borrowed them for my imagination.**

Kensi blinked her eyes open, it was way too bright for her liking but she sat up quickly realising she didn't recognise the room she was in. She glanced around the room; there were empty beer bottles everywhere and the room smelt like alcohol and vomit. It was too colourful to be a hotel, too big and expensive to be a motel, it looked like a house but whose house? Oh god, what did she get herself into, last she remembers was getting on a plane to Paris with Nell for her wedding, oh god she was getting married **today**! Where was Nell? What was the time? And where on earth was she? Kensi pushed the dark purple covers off of her; thank god she had all her clothes on.

Just then Kensi heard footsteps she reached to her side to grab her gun, but it wasn't there she looked for any sign of it in the room but still found nothing, "This is not happening," she whispered under her breath. Just then the doorknob turned and- "Nell, oh my god!" Kensi shouted.

Nell stood there in pink pyjamas smiling at Kensi, "Morning sunshine," she finally said before sitting opposite Kensi with her legs crossed.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Uh… Paris, you're getting married today, remember?"

Kensi nodded, "Yeah, I know I'm getting married today and I know we are in Paris but last I remember was getting on a plane with you."

Nell giggled and sat opposite Kensi on the bed with her legs crossed. "Well… hum… where do I start? Okay so we arrived here in Paris, the whole team plus your mom were on the plane with us but everyone sat apart, I still don't know why… I think Hetty is scared to have all of us sit together we might make the plane explode or something. Anyway, so we got here then Hetty had us all meet in the airport bar then she gave us instructions. Callen, Eric, Nate and Sam were to take Deeks to his Batchelor party where Ray would also meet them. Then Sam, Callen, Nate, Eric and Ray were to go to Hetty's house after, yes Hetty has a house here… wasn't too surprised though. Anyway, Hetty, your mom, you and I stayed at the bar for some time longer then they left to Hetty's house and we went to a really cool club, then I donbt remember anything else but what I have gathered from my texts with Eric is after that we were totally drunk and we came back here to your room, this is it by the way, and we drank more and got extremely crazy and wow, we did some stuff I never thought I would ever do."

Kensi laughed, starting to remember some of the things Nell had said, she remembered getting angry because she had to wait until the next evening to see Ray. She wondered what exactly her and Nell had been up to, she tended to do extremely crazy things when she was very drunk, she hoped she hadn't made Nell regret anything because she could be pretty persuasive when wanted anything when she was drunk, "Oh really like what?"

Nell laughed again and decided to sit next to Kensi, "So I had been texting Eric non-stop the entire night, and first it was like how is everything going then it was we are going to a nightclub yay, then it was oh my god how do I make Kensi stop drinking then we went back then I couldn't spell for shit but I did send him a couple of videos so I looked at all my videos on my phone and boy were there a lot."

Kensi couldn't hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside her as Nell spoke. She didn't remember the last time she was drunk that she couldn't remember anything that had happened. Nell pulled her phone out of her pocket and started flipping through all her videos, "Okay tell me what kind of video to show you first?"

Kensi shrugged then quickly spoke, "Funniest."

Nell nodded and selected a video. Kensi watched, it looked like it was taken inside the night club, Nell was holding the camera up to herself, "Kensi is about to do something insane right now, why not make a memory of it then?" she then turned the camera to Kensi who had her finger over her lip, she then walked over to a quite attractive man and started screaming at him saying he cheated on her and he was not supposed to be in Paris and he was stalking her then while screaming at the poor man she walked over to another guy and kissed him, then turned around and continued shouting at the man before he finally left the club. By the time the video was finished Kensi and Nell were laughing uncontrollably, "Don't show Deeks this yet, he will kill me," Kensi managed to say through her laughter. Nell nodded in response.

Once the girls had calmed down Nell asked Kensi to pick another and she replied simply, "Something you never expected yourself to ever do." Nell nodded hesitantly and found the video she wanted. It was taken inside Kensi's room Nell's phone was obviously resting on something keeping it up to record. Kensi was asking Nell a bunch of stupid-irrelevant-drunk questions which made Kensi and Nell laugh as they watched it, until Kensi had asked Nell if she had ever kissed a girl and Nell shrugged then they both almost instantly pressed their lips together and it lasted for quite a while before Nell decided to stop the video. Both girls stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Kensi finally asked.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Nell asked Kensi confused.

"Look, I mean I know probably never wanted to do that and there I go, boom! I get a little bad when I'm drunk."

"Actually I always have wanted to kiss a girl, never thought it would be you though. Don't worry about it, you are the funniest person I know when they are drunk. I mean common you confused the shit out of that guy that cheated on you."

Kensi laughed, "Yeah, well he deserves it. Mother fuckers don't cheat on me! But seriously though, are we cool?"

"Yes Kensi! If that's what you mean there is like nothing between us, you're about to get married and I am perfectly straight I promise. We are basically the closest thing we get to best friends around here, so seriously get over it. And trust me, you kissed way more than just two people last night."

"Ahh damn, really? Deeks said my limit was three. Whoops. But seriously, thanks. Oh and also thank you so much for the bachelorette party. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Nell hugged Kensi, "Thanks, I appreciate it. But seriously I find it seriously funny that out of the whole team, bad ass Blye was the one to kiss me first."

Kensi stared at Nell confused, "Seriously? Even Eric?"

"Oh, shit yeah I kissed him on Christmas once, but that doesn't count I kissed him."

"Seriously? So do you guys like have something going on or?"

Nell instantly shook her head, "No way, he has like a high school crush on me, I probably made it worse when I kissed him, I don't even know why I did. He is a really great guy if you get to know him, I love spending time with him. But no, we will never get together because I honestly don't like him like that."  
Kensi laughed it was fun listening to Nell ramble on about Eric. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Who is it," Nell shouted.

"Hetty," I soft voice said. Nell jumped off the bed and swung the door open as fast as she could. Hetty walked inside slowly observing the mess of a bed room and Kensi who was now hiding herself under the covers. "Ms Blye," she said nearing the bed. Kensi replied with a groan. "Too much alcohol I see." Kensi replied with another groan. Hetty chuckled under her breath, "You need to get up, the stylists and your dress will be here shortly."

Kensi moved the blanket away from her face, "What is the time anyway?"

"Well it is almost 9:30."

"And I am getting married in eight and a half hours; can I please sleep for like half an hour?"

"Most certainly not, get up and have a long shower to get rid of that awful smell is what you are going to do."

Kensi smiled at the stern yet funny words that came out of Hetty's mouth. She sat up and smiled at Hetty, "Thank you again for everything Hetty I really appreciate it."

Hetty nodded, "It is my pleasure Ms Blye." Hetty had informed Kensi and Deeks when they announced their engagement that she would take care of everything to do with the wedding, the couple had no choice but to let her after many arguments. They knew nothing about their wedding at all besides it was in Paris and that Hetty only told them two hours before the flight, Kensi hadn't been to any dress fittings at all, Hetty only had her measurements from getting clothes for undercover cases. Kensi had no idea what her dress would look like but she trusted Hetty enough to know that everything would turn out to be amazing.

"Your bag is in that bathroom over there shower and everything and put your pyjamas on. I am going to wake Mr Deeks up, I will check on you soon," Hetty turned to leave and spotted Nell, "Oh and Ms Jones, clean up this pigsty?"

Nell nodded and closed the door behind Hetty. She turned around and gave Kensi a huge smile, "Guess who is getting married in eight hours!" she said. Kensi laughed, she still didn't believe she was marrying her best friend and partner. It didn't seem real to her.

Hetty quietly let herself into Deeks hotel room; she laid his tuxedo out on the leather couch then quietly let herself into the room Deeks was sleeping in she walked up to him and said, "Mr Deeks," with her face just three inches away from hers. Deeks stretched his arms and opened his eyes, when he saw Hetty so close he screamed in freight, "What the hell Hetty are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hetty chuckled to herself; she did that on purpose to get that reaction from Deeks. "Mr Deeks you should get up and take a shower, but before we need to discuss some things about your wedding.

Deeks crocked and eyebrow at Hetty, "So now you want to tell me stuff?"

"Yes, I just want to know who you want to be your best man?"

"Seriously Hetty that's not even a question, Ray."

Hetty nodded, "And who should walk Kensi down the aisle?"

"That is something you have to ask her, it is 100% her idea and I have no clue."

"Okay, your tuxedo is on the couch but you have to shower first, and please shave that bush off of your face, I will not allow you to get married like that. The hair stylists will be here soon to."

Deeks eyes went big, "No one is touching my hair!"

"Just a little trim."

Deeks climbed off his bed and went into the bathroom, "No one is touching my hair, Hetty," he shouted closing the door behind him.

Hetty laughed to herself and left the hotel, she had to finish the last touches on the wedding.

**AN- Okay, my mom didn't go that crazy at her Bachelorette party… that I know of. Why would she tell me anyway? But I can honestly imagine Nell and Kensi going that crazy. The ceremony will be in the next chapter I promise. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here is the ceremony. I hope you like it, I know I'm not the best writer but please bear with me, I am still developing my writing skills. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Evan and the Camera guy. I wish I owned more but I doubt that will ever happen so I just borrowed them to write this story.**

"Nell, where are they! The ceremony was supposed to start half an hour ago!" everyone had left for the wedding a couple hours ago, Hetty said a limo was going to fetch Kensi and Nell soon but it had been longer than "soon."

Nell walked back into the room where Kensi sat on the bed in her beautiful white wedding dress with her face in her hands.

"I have called Sam a million times he says Hetty said the limo was supposed to be here two hours ago."

"Let me call Hetty please?"

"Kensi don't stress about it, Deeks isn't going to marry anyone else."

Kensi narrowed her eyes at Nell, "Give me the fucking phone!"

Feeling a little intimidated by Kensi's aggressiveness Nell quickly handed her her cell phone. Kensi grabbed it and dialled Hetty's number, "Hetty, I am freaking out where is the car, I'm already so late for my wedding! This is not how I want to remember this day!"

"Ms Blye, I just got off the phone with the company and the limo is on its way, it will be there soon, don't stress yourself no one is going anywhere."

"Thank you Hetty," at that Kensi put the phone down and held her face in her hands again. She didn't know what else to say. She was angry and stressed out and she didn't know how to hide those emotions at this point, normally she could hide any emotion from anyone including herself but now it all came flowing through her body and she didn't have time to pull it back.

Nell knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face, "Kensi you are going to ruin your makeup, you sat there for two hours for a reason you know."

Kensi nodded trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes from coming out. Nell ran her hand up and down Kensi's arm trying to comfort her, she didn't know how to comfort her normally Kensi would go to Deeks but right now he was two hours away from her. "What's wrong?" Nell asked.

Kensi sighed, "I feel so sick it is not even funny, it is not nerves it is just sickness. I feel drained I have no energy in me at all and I don't know how that's possible because I ate and everything. I have so much fake hair on me and it is itchy and I hate it. I don't want to remember this day this way, it was supposed to be a fairy tale but it is not close to that at all. I miss Deeks I miss him so much I just want him here, with me, holding me." Kensi cringed at her words, there she went again showing more of her weakness.

"This is all going to make the best memories one day, kens."'

"Yeah, well right now this is not funny," Kensi said stopping a tear from falling with her finger.

"Don't cry Kensi, okay! It is going to be okay."

Nell heard a hooter from outside she jumped up and looked through the curtain, "The car is here oh my god, and it looks amazing!"

Kensi smiled and jumped up following Nell out the door, her long curls bouncing as she walked. She gasped when she saw the long white limo parked on the side of the road outside the gate. "Common," Nell said grabbing her hand and pulling her along, "Don't fall and ruin your dress in those hills."

Kensi smiled, "The shoes were Hetty's idea, Nell. I would rather be wearing flats."

Once they neared the car a man in a black and blue suit opened the car door, "My apologies for being so late ma'am, my name is Evan, you look stunning, you're fiancé should be proud to call you his," Kensi smiled warmly at the kind words and climbed in the car Nell following.

"Oh look," Nell finally said after a few minutes of silence, "Flowers." She handed Kensi the roses she found and read the note inside them, "White and blue roses. Look at how the few blue roses stand out amongst the many white ones; you are one of a kind Kensi. It is hard to find a blue rose, but when you do it takes your breath away. I love you Fern. From Max."

Kensi smiled, "I love you too Max," she whispered.

Nell smiled at the fact that that simple note lit Kensi's whole face up and changed her whole mood. Deeks had that effect on her 24/7 whether it was words he said or just a simple act of kindness it would change her mood. Nell loved watching Deeks' effect on Kensi; it was almost as if she fell in love with him over and over again but each time a little more than before.

Kensi watched as the sun started to set behind the buildings, it was a beautiful sight but Kensi couldn't help but tense as she realised how late she actually was, Deeks was probably a nervous wreck right now and she didn't want to think about how she felt. "Hey Even, how much longer till we get there?"

The man glanced at her through his rear-view mirror, "Five minutes, about. Are you ready?"

"I was ready a couple hours ago," she laughed nervously. Kensi looked at the beautiful roses on the seat next to her and smiled, she was about to get married to that amazing man that just walked into her heart breaking down her walls as if it came easy to him without her having time to stop him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her; he opened her up again to the world. She couldn't wait to walk down that aisle and promise to spend the rest of her life by his side no matter what.

Nell took Kensi's hand in hers, "You ready?"

Kensi sighed, she still didn't feel to good but, "More ready than I could ever be Nelly, let's do this."

Once the car came to a stop both girls climbed out, Kensi was stopped and stared at the beautiful church in front of her. It looked like something out of a magazine, it wasn't big but it was beautiful, Kensi looked at the texture and shape of the stone walls it was hard to believe that it was real. Nell motioned for her to follow her and both girls walked up to the church. Nell caught sight of Sam sitting on the steps, "Sam, we are here finally here."

Sam jumped up and hugged Kensi tears forming in his eyes, "Kens, you are, you look- you're growing up little sis."

Kensi smiled, "Can we get this done now I'm dying here."

Sam nodded and disappeared back into the church then came out along with Hetty, Callen, Julia and jasmine, his daughter. Everyone hugged Kensi, and went over what had to be done. "Now Ms Blye, I do apologise for leaving this so late but who would you like to walk you down the aisle?"

Kensi gasped, she never thought about that. She remembered back to her and her dad discussing him walking her down the aisle and she never had one doubt in her mind that he wouldn't but now it wasn't possible. She looked at her mom then Callen, then Sam and sighed, "Sam and Callen. They are the closest things I have to a father, my two big brothers." Sam and Callen were stunned; they hugged Kensi and thanked her while Hetty and Julia went back inside.

Kensi started shacking when they heard the music start to play inside. Jasmine made her way in first, Deeks watched as she counted to two before taking the next step. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist and a small one attached to one of her curls. Nell walked in next; she had a black strapless dress which had a blue ribbon. She was holding a bouquet of blue roses. Deeks took a breath, he knew Kensi was coming. When he saw her walk in with Sam and Callen on each side of her he gasped, everything was silent and all he could see was the love of his life walking slowly towards him. She had on a short dress that puffed out a little bit before ending just above her knee; the top half of her dress looked as tight as a corset and had two small straps. She also had a blue ribbon separating the top from the bottom with high, high heels on. She had a blue ribbon attached to one of her long curls. He didn't have to look to know she was wearing the matching silver necklace and earrings that her dad got her for her 14th birthday. He didn't care about what she was wearing what really mattered to him was the look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips curved to a smile and her whole face glowing. She was happy from inside out and Deeks wanted nothing more than to see her like that forever. When they got to the bottom of the aisle Kensi kissed Sam and Callen who both somehow had tears running down their cheeks then walked up the steps and hugged Deeks as tight as she could. She missed him so much and she was so happy he was finally near her.

The ceremony started and Kensi looked around the room to find only a small group of people, the small group of people who knew her so well, the people she trusted the most in the world. Nell stood beside her and Ray stool beside Deeks. They decided not to have too many bridesmaids or groomsmen but just to have one maid of honour and one best man or they would have the whole crowed standing beside them and one or two people watching in front of them. Kensi paid some attention to the colours and details in the room, blue and white just like her roses, just like her dress. It was beautiful, Hetty had the best ideas in the world, Kensi could help but feel overwhelmed by the kindness from Hetty.

The ceremony felt like it lasted forever. They didn't care about the little things they just wanted to say I do and let it be official. Kensi sighed she didn't know how much longer she could take, she felt light headed and nauseous. Deeks looked at her and was disappointed to see that her she was no longer glowing, her eyes were no longer sparkling and she was not smiling. "Are you okay," he whispered squeezing her hand grabbing her attention. She looked at him and forced a smile, "Yeah, just a bit sick." Deeks held her hand tighter and the ceremony continued.

By the time Deeks started saying his vows Kensi had lost colour in her face and her eyes were almost black Deeks held both her hands as tight as he could; he knew she definitely wasn't feeling okay and he couldn't wait for her to sit down and have something to drink. He tried to cheer her up by pulling faces at her. He could see it was but she was still not feeling good. Deeks turned to see Ray smiling wide, Deeks smiled at him, he was right. He was going to end up with Kensi and did. Deeks jumped when the small crowed of people made an uncomfortable sound. He turned around to find Kensi passed out in Sam's arms. How Sam got there so fast was the least of his worries. He took Kensi in his arms and laid her on the floor. Hetty came and pushed Sam and Deeks out the way to check on Kensi. Sam pulled Deeks away from the scene. "She's going to be okay Deeks." Deeks put his head down, it all happened so fast he didn't even realise her hands slipped from his. He should have been looking at her. He took his eyes off her for one second and it goes bad. He quickly sat down and Nell sat next to him trying to calm him down, she was the best at it next to Kensi. Deeks and Nell's friendship had grown a lot over the past couple of months. Nell was a close friend to both Kensi and Deeks that's why they chose her to be the maid of honour at their wedding.

"We need some water over here," Hetty said after a few minutes her voice sounding relieved. Kensi was probably awake. He remained seated he knew if he went to Kensi he wouldn't let her go and right now she needed some air and space. Eric came running with a bottle of water; he almost knocked Sam and Callen out at the speed he was going. After about two minutes which felt like forever to Deeks he heard Kensi's voice, "Where's Deeks? Where is my husband?" that was Deeks cue to push everyone out of his way and wrap Kensi in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Kensi giggled, "I love you more. How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes, but it felt like eternity.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Yeah, we aren't even married yet and you called me husband."

Kensi smiled, some colour returning to her cheeks. She looked at Hetty, "Can we please finish this?"

"Only if you feel you can make it?"

Kensi nodded, "I can."

"You may sit on the floor if you would prefer that, Ms Blye," the pastor said.

Kensi looked at Deeks then nodded, "Please?"

The pastor nodded and soon everyone was back where they were supposed to be and the ceremony continued. Deeks held Kensi tighter this time and didn't take his eyes off of her. Until he closed them to kiss her passionately once they both said "I do." The small crowed clapped and cheered.

Hetty stood up and motioned Kensi and Deeks to follow her out, once they were outside Hetty told them to stand in the corner and greet everyone when they walked out. It was now dark but the lights in the trees and walls made everything seem light. Soon everyone was throwing rose petals at them as they congratulated them.

"You finally did it, guess who was right?" Ray said hugging Deeks, not really caring what anybody thought of it.

"I knew it was going to happen someday Kensi," Michelle said hugging the couple.

"Kensi, I am so proud of you. You are my baby sister and It is just amazing to see you fall in love with someone who is worthy of you. I love you," Sam said tears starting to fall as he said it. He hugged Kensi tight; she knew he was the softest person she knew on the inside.

He then shook Deeks hand. Deeks grinned, "You really meant that, I'm worthy of her?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes you are Deeks."

Deeks didn't have a comeback he just nodded; he was touched at the words Sam said. It meant he trusted him with Kensi and that's all he wanted to know. Next Nate, then Eric, then Julia and the pastor and finally Hetty, "You are an amazing pair and I know that your love for each other will last forever. I am proud that you have made it this far in your relationship that you won't turn around now."

Last Callen hugged Kensi, "Thank you for asking me to walk you down the aisle, Kensi. I really appreciate it. I wish you guys the best future you can possibly get," he then turned to Deeks, "You better take good care of her or I will end you." Deeks nodded and both guys kissed. What? Yes they kissed. Not with tongue (thankfully) but their lips touched. They both jumped when they realised their lips were touching and blushed.

"No one saw that," Deeks said quickly.

Kensi laughed, "No actually my friend over here got it recorded," Kensi pointed to the camera guy who winked at her.

"You wouldn't," Deeks said. Kensi winked, Callen laughed nervously and walked off.

Nell took Kensi's hand in hers, "I am so proud of you guys. Common Hetty says we have to go for the photo shoot before the reception."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "I don't want a photo shoot the photographer can take pictures as things happen."

"Yes, he was here and did and still is going to but you know we have to follow Hetty's orders."

"Are you okay though babe? I don't want you doing anything if you are not well."

Kensi smiled, Deeks was the sweetest person she ever met, "I'm okay Deeks, I feel better than I did just now."

"Good, then we have to go do what Hetty orders."

Nell watched the two talk. They were the cutest couple she had ever seen and it was clear to everyone that they belonged together.

**AN- I really hope you like this chapter. My mom did really pass out during the ceremony… I saw the video; it is the funniest thing ever. She was also an hour late and yes, my dad did kiss my uncle. Please leave a review on your way out. I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the photo-shoot witch Kensi ended up enjoying the small crowed got into a bigger limo that drove them to the wedding reception.

"Where are we going?" Kensi asked finally, it seemed everyone knew except her and Deeks.

Everyone smiled, "Pass the champagne this side!" Sam shouted, giving Kensi the clear message that no one was going to tell her.

"You will love it Kensi, I know you will," Julia said holding Kensi's hand.

"How far is it?"

"Just an hour outside of Paris."

Kensi smiled it was great that Hetty went so much out of her way to make this day special for Kensi. First letting everyone stay at her house then the stylists and the dress that morning, then the ceremony venue and now she had a feeling that the reception was going to blow her away. Hetty noticed Kensi smiling at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you so much Hetty, I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

Hetty smiled she could see the honesty and happiness in Kensi's eyes, "You don't have to, I wanted to do this for you and I don't ever expect anything back from you besides maybe a baby."

Kensi laughed, "I think you have had too much to drink. I assure you there will be no baby for at least another year, I have to learn and get used to my new husband right now."

Hetty chuckled and took another sip of her vodka. She glanced around the inside of the car and was overwhelmed by how much her team were getting along. Nell sat in between Eric and Callen and all three seemed to be having a deep convocation. Deeks, Sam and Julia were arguing about something and Michelle and Kensi were yelling at each other over everyone. She knew that what she had set up for Kensi and Deeks was going to be magnificent. There were no other words for it than magnificent.

"We are entering the gates now," Evan shouted and everyone looked out of their windows. Nell blindfolded Kensi and Deeks before they could get a glimpse of what was outside.

"Wow," they heard everyone say as they climbed out of the car.

"I love you babe," Deeks said wrapping his arm around Kensi's waist.

"Uhm Deeks, I'm Nell Kensi is on the other side of you," Deeks heard Nell say.

"Shit really? I was wondering why she was so short."

Everyone laughed as Deeks wrapped his arms around the right Kensi and repeated what he said. Kensi smiled, "I love you more."

"Okay, you can take their blindfolds off now Ms Jones," Hetty instructed. Nell did as she was told and removed the blindfolds.

"Oh my god," Kensi said resting her head on Deeks shoulder, "It is beautiful."

Deeks smiled, it really was beautiful, he had never seen anything like it before. It was stunning, how on earth did Hetty even think of this?

"Châteaud'Esclimont, a castle and hotel. Your wedding reception is inside here." Hetty said.

A bellboy walked towards them as the limo drove away. "Good evening, you are here for your wedding reception?" Kensi nodded.

"Alright follow me then." The crowed followed the young man inside.

"You are almost three hours late so your reception has already started. We couldn't get hold of you and didn't know what to do, a man said his name was Owen, he said he is the next person in charge and he would make sure no one gets too out of hand until you all got here."

"Granger," Kensi said almost excited, he had called her and told her he couldn't make it but now it looks like he did.

"Wait Hetty I thought it was just us?"

"Yes, at your ceremony. Your wedding reception is a different story."

"Who's here?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

Kensi opened the door and walked inside her hand still entwined with Deeks. Once everyone saw her the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. There was a short silence before everyone started to clap and cheer. Kensi and Deeks broke into laughter and started to greet everyone.

Kensi and the rest of the small original crowed finally made their way to the main table and were now talking and laughing together. Deeks put his arm around Kensi's waist, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kensi nodded looking around the big room. Everything was blue and white. The chairs were covered in white material with a light blue ribbon tied into a bow. The celling was covered in blue and white material overlapping and flowing everywhere. On any other day Kensi and Deeks would have thought that there was too much white and blue but they were in love with it.

"I love the centrepiece of the tables," Deeks said and Kensi smiled and touched the fern leaf in front of her.

"Uncle Marty and Aunty Kensi?" the two turned around to fine little Jasmine smiling at them.

"Hey, what's up princess, do you want to sit here with us?" Jazmine nodded and climbed on Deeks lap.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes… just there are so many big people. But it's fun because there's music and I love weddings."

"Ahh I'm sorry, but you know I am practically your age. That's why I'm the coolest uncle ever!"

"You can't be like my age anymore, you got married today."

Deeks and Kensi laughed at Jazmine's charm, "That's right but I can still act like it."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Aunty Kensi are you feeling okay?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, I can't believe you fainted!"

Kensi blushed, "Yeah me too, It won't happen again."

"Good because it was scary."

"Why's that?"

"I thought you were going to die!"

Deeks laughed, "It is funny thinking about it now though, right?"

"Yeah," Kensi smiled at Deeks.

"Most definitely!" Jazmine shouted.

Kensi watched as Deeks and Jazmine talked. Deeks was so good with children Kensi couldn't wait to see how he was with his own children but that had to wait, Kensi wasn't ready to have a baby, she wanted to focus on her job and her new marriage a baby could be thought about later.

Nell ran up to Kensi, "Hey, stop sitting here and looking gorgeous. Come and dance with Eric and I?"

"I can't dance Nell."

"That's a load of bullshit!"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Okay let's do this shit."

After one or two songs Kensi started enjoying herself, she used to dance a lot when she was younger but she never really did it now. She never realised how crazy Eric could go on the dance floor. It was fun being surrounded by the people she loved.

"Oh my god Kensi, Abby is here!" Eric said nervously.

"Abby?" Kensi asked tilting her head.

"From the DC branch…"

"Oh cute-gothic-princess-Abby, I love her."

"So do i."

Kensi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well sort of. Something like that. I don't know. Oh god."

Kensi laughed and held Eric's shoulders, "Go speak to her Eric, be yourself."

"Maybe la-"

"Eric. NOW!"

Eric nodded and walked away quickly, intimidated by Kensi's sternness.

"Abby?" Eric said tapping her shoulder.

Abby turned around and squealed when she saw the blond next to her. She put the drink in her hand down and hugged him tightly, "Eric! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know, I missed you."

Abby let go of Eric and looked into his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I missed you too."

"So are you staying at this hotel-castle thing?" Eric sat at the bar with Abby.

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Hetty says I have a choice to stay here or at her house with all of you."

"Stay with us!"

Abby smiled lightly. "That's if you want to," Eric added nervously.

"Then Hetty's place it is then."

Nell took a mike from the DJ and stood next to the main table, "Okay ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention; I think all of you think I'm going to say a speech now but I'm not. I know everyone has already been dancing the whole night but our bride and groom haven't had their first dance together yet and that is crazy so if I can ask for everyone to clear the dance floor so they can have their dance and of course halfway through or whatever everyone can grab a partner and join them… I have never really understood that but anyway after that Kensi will dance with Sam and Callen, it will be like a father-daughter dance because they walked her down the aisle and then Deeks and Julia will also have a mother-son dance. Okay so, common Deeks and kens, the floor is waiting."

Deeks stood and held his hand out to Kensi, "May I have this dance?"

Kensi looked up smiling then took his hand, "You may."

The couple made their way onto the dance floor and held each other close. The music started to play and they swept across the dance floor with much elegance and confidence. Their bodies moved perfectly together in a waltz but they were not paying attention to their movements they were lost in each other's gaze. Deeks stared into Kensi's eyes; she was the only thing that mattered to him. He was glad he found her and more glad that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Kensi's face was glowing and her eyes were sparkling again. By now everyone was circling around them. "I love you so much," Deeks said slowing down.

Kensi smiled, ever since she let Deeks say that to her he couldn't stop, "I love you more," Kensi loved saying it back more than she thought he loved hearing it. They came to a dead stop as the song finished and their lips locked letting passion and love flow through. Kensi eventually pulled away needing air and rested her chin on Deeks shoulder. She loved having his arms wrapped around her, she wished she could stand there forever but soon her mom tapped her shoulder.

Kensi turned around hugged her mom, "I love you mom."

Julia smiled; she loved hearing Kensi say that, it took sometime before Kensi said that to her once they were reunited but it was worth the wait. Deeks took Julia's hand and pulled her away from Kensi. Kensi stood watching with her head resting on Grangers shoulder. Her and Granger didn't have a very good relationship but he was like another father to her and she respected him. He would never admit it but he was honoured that she thought about him that way.

Soon Deeks and Julia's dance was over and Callen took Kensi onto the dance floor. "I am proud of you Kensi, I am so happy you found someone who loves you as much as you love him. You deserve the world and I am glad you found it. I am honoured to know you and work with you."

Kensi smiled wide, Callen was one of the kindest men she had ever met. He always went out of his way to make sure she was doing okay. Sam tapped Callen's shoulder then gave him jasmine who was in his arms and took Kensi's hand. As Kensi danced she listened to the words of the song, it was "Dance with my father" and a tear fell from her eyes, she was supposed to be having this dance with her father, her father was supposed to walk her down the aisle and her father was supposed to be here with her, crying at the thought of letting her go off and marry another man. Kensi shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at Sam who had tears running down his face, "You realise I am not really your daughter right?"

Sam nodded, "I am just so happy that you are finally happy. You deserve to be, more than anyone I have ever met."

Kensi smiled and a tear fell from her eye too. Sam was the person she thought cared more about her than anyone, next to Deeks. He was the perfect brother-figure to her and she appreciated that. She loved him because of that. When the song finished and Sam let her go she went running to Deeks and wrapped her arms around him. Deeks smiled and did the same.

"So, what was that about?" Deeks asked once they were sitting down again.

"What?"

"Kens?"

Kensi smiled, Deeks knew her like the back of his hand, "That song. It was too much about my dad, I couldn't stop thinking about how he should be here. I wanted him to give me away, I wanted him to have that dance with me and I wanted him to be here."

Deeks look Kensi's hand in his, "I know you wanted him to be, I would also give anything to have him here but we know that won't happen. I know he would also have loved to be here but the truth is though you can't see him, I know he is here. I felt him here, I know it's weird because I have never met him but I know I felt him here. He would be so proud of who you have become. I know he would."

Kensi smiled at the comforting words and rested her head on his shoulder, her father would have loked to meet Deeks.

A few hours passed by and everyone was enjoying themselves. Hetty was drunk. No one had ever seen her that drunk. She was dancing with Nell and Eric like she was 14. Almost everyone was drunk except for Kensi and Deeks, they promised not to drink so that they would remember every detail of this day.

"Hey Deeks, this is my old friend. Her name is Monica." Kensi said walking towards Deeks with a tall blonde.

Deeks stared at her, "Monica-Monica?"

Monica pulled a confused face at Kensi, "What did you tell him?"

"It's not what I told him, it's what I almost told him."

Deeks laughed, "So you're Monica then? Kensi mentioned you before. Why don't you sit down and tell me the rest of the story?"

"What story?" Monica asked.

"You guys like the same guy and then?"

"Don't tell him anything Monica, he doesn't need to know." Kensi put a finger over her friend's lips.

"Why is that?" Deeks asked.

"Because you already know how wild I can be," Kensi said with a smirk.

"No, where that story was going… we never did anything like that."

"Yeah, we do way better."

"Okay, I really don't need to know about your sex life." Monica said holding her hands up.

"Oh really? Well it seems like you were already part of one of ours."

Kensi and Monica both laughed uncontrollably both speechless.

"Okay, it's time for speeches now, Kensi, Deeks sit your asses down," everyone heard Nell say. Deeks and Kensi made their way back to their table. Kensi ditched her chair for Deeks lap.

"Okay so I just want to say that I was right… actually we were all right. We all knew you would end up together. You guys are a cute couple and you deserve each other and blah, blah, blah what everyone is going to say. Uhm… okay so embarrassing moments about the bride, Kensi because I am her maid of honour and stuff suckers! So uhm… let me think… I should have written it down before I had so much to drink. I'm really sorry guys I know I suck. Okay so the one day Kensi and Deeks invited me to watch a bunch of movies and eat pizza with them so I came over and we watched a bunch of movies but they were snuggled together making out and stuff you know, they weren't really paying much attention to me or the movie. So the movie ended and I went to pick another one, I found my favourite movie and I opened the case and it was a white disk so I asked Kensi if it is right and she somehow managed to say yes without looking. So I slipped it in and you can all guess what it was. Not the best sight for me to want to see. But I just laughed and left it on waiting for them to notice. It is hard to believe that they only noticed after a couple of minutes. The embarrassment on their faces was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I'm sorry for sharing this with you Julia but you are as drunk as I am so you also probably won't remember this thankfully." Kensi and Deeks cheeks were blood red from embarrassment they never thought Nell would tell a soul. "So anyway, I don't remember a lot of embarrassing stuff about this crazy couple, they embarrass each other for me. Oh yes last night at the bachelorette party, it was just us two and we went to a club, Kensi was drunk and decided to accuse a stranger of cheating on her… he was super scared and eventually ran away then we went back to the house and I don't think I should say this but we had a make out session… yes… now I know what Deeks meant when he said that her lips were his heaven… I'm joking I don't remember she doesn't either but we found a video. Only a little bit awkward but that's the meaning of bachelorette parties. So anyway, here is to Marty and Kensi Deeks. I love you guys so much."

Deeks laughed at Kensi who was hiding her face in his chest, "Common Kensi that was probably pretty sexy. I can imagine that."

"Please don't," Kensi grumbled back. She knew Nell would tell someone, she just didn't expect it to be at her wedding of all places. Deeks looked at the large crowd of people laughing; it was a wedding it was supposed to be embarrassing.

Next to say a speech was Ray, Deeks smiled remembering a lot of things he did with him that he could embarrass him with now.

"Hey everyone, my name is Ray. Call me Ray-Ray I like that better. So I have been friends with Marty for forever, we basically grew up together and stuff. He was my little brother from the next block or whatever, we got on for certain reasons but we ended up being really close. We always helped each other out when we needed it. Okay so let me share this embarrassing moment with you all, so there was this girl once and- na, I'm just kidding don't want to cause a fight between our bride and groom here, and anyway Marty couldn't get girls even if he tried. Besides Kensi but Marty mentioned to me once that she's not a woman she's wonder women or something anyway I don't have a lot of memories with Kensi except for when I met her, she gave me a lecture on the difference between crocodiles and alligators I then gave her the nickname "Wikipedia" everyone who knows her should understand and think that name fit her perfectly. I also figured out they had a thing, I told Marty to call me when they got together, he denied the fact that they had a thing and tried to tell himself that would never happen but I guess it did didn't it? After Marty proposed he called me immediately. He was crying and I couldn't hear anything he was saying. Eventually after a few minutes he calmed down and said "She said yes" I knew it was Wikipedia instantly. He was so happy and by the end of that phone call I was also in tears. Marty, I just want to thank you for helping me out when I was in those rough spots of my life. Thank you for giving me the chance to be a better father and husband than what we knew. I know you found your right place on this earth and you now also have the opportunity to be better. I know you guys are good for each other and I just want to wish you guys all the luck in the world although I know you don't need it. I love you Kensi, I love you so much Marty."

Deeks, Kensi and Ray had tears in their eyes once Ray was finished his speech, every word he said came straight from his heart and anyone in that room could tell. Kensi kissed Deeks on his cheek softly, "You will be a great husband… and maybe father one day," she whispered into his ear.

Nell took the mic again, "Okay that was only a little bit touching Ray-Ray. Okay is there anyone else who wants to say a speech?"

Nell glanced around the room and spotted Sam running towards her, "Yeah, me."

Nell smiled and gave Sam the mic, "Okay hey everyone I'm Sam, Kensi is the closest thing I have to a little sister. When I first met her, I thought she was cute and pretty but then I got to know her and realised wow, she's actually a badass bitch. Kensi has an amazing personality and I think everyone of us in this room is lucky to even be aquatinted to her. Okay so I am going to tell you a little story. I am not the best but little Jazmine over there taught me a thing or two. There was once a young princess who lived in a beautiful castle with her mom, the queen and her dad, the king. She was the happiest princess in the whole world but then one day everything turned around and the queen decided to leave the kingdom, she tried to take the young princess with her but the princess fled back to the kingdom where her father lived. One day the king went to visit the neighbouring kingdom and he never came back. The princess was heartbroken. She inherited her mother's crown and locked herself in the castle. One day a brave knight found the princess and asked for her hand in marriage. The princess fell head over hills for the knight but soon he fled from her. This time the princess locked herself in the castle again and vowed never to let another soul inside the beautiful castle but years later a prince who had lost his way met an old lady who told him about the heartbroken princess locked up inside her castle. He travelled far to see the castle and when he got there he was drawn to it he wanted to go and find the princess inside and bring her back out to the world. He started his journey to get inside and soon he saw the princess but there were still to many locks around the castle to get her. The princess watched for months as the prince fought the nasty chains to get her and fell in love but she still hid inside the castle because she was scared. After a few years the prince had only few chains to break and finally the princess opened the doors and let him inside. They fell in love and finally decided to get married. The happiness of the kingdom was restored and so was the prince and princesses. I know you guys are good for each other and I hope you have the best future ahead of you. To Kensi and Deeks."

By the time Sam was finished Kensi had tears slowly falling down the side of her face, her head was resting on Deeks shoulder. He had tears in his eyes and tried hard not to let them fall. Sam was also crying, he put his hand on Kensi's shoulder and rubbed her with his thumb then shook Deeks hand and went back to his seat.

"Thanks Sam now she's crying," Nell said watching him sit down, "Anyway, it's time to cut the cake!"

Deeks looked at his watch, it was almost 4am. Kensi was still on the dance floor. He wasn't tired but he knew he was driving back to Paris alone with Kensi to their hotel and they were not getting a driver and he was definitely going to be tired when they got back and he had a feeling they were probably not going to sleep for at least fourteen more hours. Kensi made her way towards Deeks when she saw him motioning for her to come over.

"What's up babe?"

"I know you're really enjoying yourself but I think we need to hit the road… almost half the people have left."

Kensi smiled, she didn't want to leave but she knew she was probably going to pass out on the dance floor in about an hour if she didn't relax, "Sure."

"Wait, you're not mad. Thought you would want to stay forever."

"Nope. I mean I really love this… but the sooner we get to where we are going the better right?"

Deeks chuckled, "Okay lets tell everyone and head out."

Kensi stood on her chair and shouted for Nell to come over. She had drank more now and she was starting to fall over and almost scare everyone there.

"What up bitches?"

"Deeks and I are going to head out now."

Nell laughed then called Sam and Callen over.

"Yeah?" Callen asked.

"They want to leave now," Nell said giggles falling through her words.

Sam and Callen joined in Nell's giggling.

Two hours before Sam, Nell and Callen disappeared from the party. Hetty left and gave Callen the keys to her 1969 Dodge Charger. She should've known it was a bad idea to trust Sam and Callen with it. The three left the party and took the car for a spin. They didn't fill the car once they were back and stole all Deeks and Kensi's euros they had with them. They thought it would be funny if the couple were stranded on a road in France.

"What did I miss here?" Deeks asked.

"Okay," Callen said trying to calm down, "Here is the key to Hetty's 1969 Dodge Charger, you know how she is with her cars so be careful, she says there is a full tank and the address of your hotel is set into the GPS."

Deeks took the keys, "This is so cool oh my god."

"Tell me about it!" Kensi exclaimed.

The couple said goodbye to the remainder of guests and left the castle/hotel.

"I can't believe we are married fern. I remember asking to take you for ice cream and bowling like it was yesterday."

"Me too Max, I love you so much."

"And I love you more."

Kensi smiled and rested her head against the window, soon she was asleep. Deeks glanced at her every few minutes she was beautiful when she was asleep. It was like all her guards were far away her face was clear. He loved that look it calmed him down.

Kensi woke up to Deeks swearing and banging his hands on the steering wheel, "Whoa what's wrong!"

"Those fucking assholes drove us out of gas!"

Kensi couldn't help but smile a little, "Deeks it's going to be okay, let me check where the next gas station is."

Deeks watched as she calmly took the GPS off the window and fiddled with its buttons. She always reacted so calmly to his aggressiveness, it calmed him down. He looked out of the window there was just road and trees on the side he could see the sun starting to rise, it was beautiful.

"Got it," Kensi shouted finally.

"Where is it?"

"Should be just around this corner… I would say about a mile."

"Okay, I'll have to walk then."

"We can push the car there."

"It is still going to be hard; it isn't a steep hill you know."

"I know Deeks, but we are strong and fit enough to move this a mile."

Deeks smiled, "Is that a humble brag I hear?"

"No Deeks. Whatever," Kensi climbed out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing Fern?"

"Uh pushing now put it into gear!"

"Kensi I'm not letting you push this car in your wedding dress!"

"Deeks I'm okay it won't rip!"

"You don't know that!"

"Marty fucking Deeks put this damn car into gear before I have to come over there!"

"Don't tell Sam," Deeks said and did as he was told.

Deeks could see the gas station in the distance now, "Okay Kensi it's my turn you take over here."

"Don't want to look like a bad husband I see," Kensi said and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Yeah, because I'm not."

"If you say so."

The car was now almost at the gas station and Kensi spotted three guys running up the hill, "Deeks we got company."

Deeks and Kensi both pulled out their knifes as the men moved closer, "You need help!" one shouted in French.

Kensi sighed, "False alarm Deeks, they coming to help."  
"Thank god."

The men helped Kensi and Deeks get the car to the station. Deeks watched as they were laughing and joking with his wife in French, it killed him to not know what they were saying. When they parked in the gas station Deeks sat in the passenger seat next to Kensi and sighed, "We are saved kens."

"Don't speak too soon babe, you got no money."

Deeks raised his eyebrow at Kensi who was searching through his wallet, "What do you mean?"

"Dollars Deeks, you only have dollars there are no Euros, we **need** Euros!"

"No, I went to the bank when we got off the plane yesterday, there has to be."

Kensi raised his wallet, "There's nothing."

"Shit…uh… don't you have money?"

"No, I haven't been to the bank yet."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"This seriously isn't happening right now."

"Wait, can't you use your sexy flirty skills to get us free petrol?"

"Can't you shut up?"

"I'm serious Kensi, they love you already."

"Let's just phone the guys."

"Okay."

"Wait, they are all too drunk to even answer their phones."

"Oh my god."

Just then one of the guys who helped them stood next to Kensi's window and started talking to her. She quickly turned back to Deeks and smiled.

"What?" Deeks asked impatiently.

"Marc over here says it's on the hou-" Marc tapped Kensi on the shoulder and spoke again. Kensi answered and turned her attention back to her husband, "Under one condition."

Deeks raised an eyebrow wondering what that one condition was, "Oh lord."

Kensi giggled, "We have to take a few pictures with them."

Deeks smiled and climbed out of the car, "Let's do it then."

After another hour Kensi and Deeks finally made it to their hotel. It was now light outside. They were shown to their room.

"This is perfect Kensi," Deeks said.

"Hetty is perfect Deeks."

"Do you need anything else?" the door man asked as he put down the last of the wedding gifts in the corner.

"No thank you." Kensi said.

"Alright then. Congratulations on your marriage and enjoy the rest of your… night."

Kensi smiled and closed the door before turning and smiling at her husband.

"What?" Deeks asked as he sat on the bed.

"I Know what we could do now." Kensi said then walked to the corner instead of to Deeks as he had hoped.

"What?"

"I want to see what Hetty got us."

Deeks laughed and walked over to Kensi and helped her find it. It was a small square box. Kensi unwrapped the paper and burst into laughter when she saw what it was. Deeks quickly joined her when he saw the box of condoms.

"Hold on," Kensi said shaking the box. "It's empty."

"I don't know what's scarier the fact that Hetty is more excited for us to have kids then us or that I don't know what she did the condoms."

When the couple finally stopped laughing Deeks put his arm around Kensi and lifted her up in his arms, "Now it's time for my idea of what we could do."


End file.
